Many jobs require a worker to be on his or her hands and knees and after a short time of this type of work, the knees begin to be painful. In the past such workers have equipped themselves with pillows or with knee pads which strap onto the leg or are held in place by elastic bands. These devices ease the pain or postpone the time for pain to begin, but, in general, do not provide long term relief.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sheet material sling or hammock for each knee and to mount the sling or hammock on a wheeled frame so as to provide mobility in the kneeling position. It is another object of this invention to provide such a device with pockets or pouches to hold tools or other small items, such as nails, rivets, etc. that might be used by the worker. Still another object of this invention is to provide a means for joining two knee supports in a fixed or semifixed spacing. Other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.